SOBER
by qtalitazahra
Summary: My first incest story..
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita new story (again)

always Wonkyu..

For the first time i make an incest story

A request story from shiefakyu hope you like it

this still prolog, need review for next chap ok

Go..

Kyuhyun mengunyah permen karetnya hingga tidak berasa lagi, menyisakan aroma manis ketika ia menghela nafas. Ia mendorong pelan gerbang rumahnya lalu menguncinya kembali. Sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke rumah ia terlebih dahulu membuang permen karetnya asal.

"I'm home.."

"Ah, kyu kau sudah pulang, hyung membuatkanmu makan malam"

Kyuhyun menoleh jengah pada hyungnya yang tengah memakai apron dan memegang spatula.

"What are u doing dude, I don't need it" Kyuhyun berdecih, ia membuang mukanya lalu beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Blaaammm

Siwon terlonjak saat dongsaengnya yang baru pulang dari new York itu membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sang adik yang terlihat begitu pembangkang. Ah atau bisa dibilang Kyuhyun yang mulai membangkang sejak Siwon mengutarakan perasaannya.

Siwon melepas apronnya kasar dan membanting spatula kearah wastafel, ia juga sudah mulai hampa dengan kekakuan diantara mereka, ia menyesali keputusan orang tua mereka yang mengirim Kyuhyun pulang ke Seoul guna menemani Siwon, tapi apa yang terjadi?

Flashback

Siwon menunggu gusar adiknya yang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di gerbang 1, Siwon tampak bermain dengan ponselnya saat bahunya ditepuk pelan, ia mendongak, dongsaengnya berdiri disana dengan senyum kekanakan.

"hyuuunnng.."

Siwon memeluk adiknya yang sudah 6 tahun terakhir ini tidak bersamanya karena ikut orang tua mereka meneruskan bisnis di New York.

"Wow, Kyuhyun-ah kau tampak lebih berisi sekarang, kau makan apa disana huh?" Siwon berkelakar sementara Kyuhyun asyik memukul lengan kakaknya itu, ia tampak jengkel jika dikatai lebih berisi atau singkatnya bertambah gemuk.

"Jja, kita pulang ne, sepertinya kau lelah"

"tentu saja hyung, kau fikir berada di pesawat selama itu tidak membuatku lelah? Eh, aku juga lapar hehehe"

Siwon mengacak rambut dark brown adiknya gemas, tubuh mungkin bisa berubah tapi kelakuan dan sifat adiknya yang manja ini ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum merangkul bahu adiknya itu menuju mobil mereka.


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita Back after long time..

A WOnkyu Fanfic

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengunyah permen karetnya hingga tidak berasa lagi, menyisakan aroma manis ketika ia menghela nafas. Ia mendorong pelan gerbang rumahnya lalu menguncinya kembali. Sebelum kakinya melangkah masuk ke rumah ia terlebih dahulu membuang permen karetnya asal.

"I'm home.."

"Ah, kyu kau sudah pulang, hyung membuatkanmu makan malam"

Kyuhyun menoleh jengah pada hyungnya yang tengah memakai apron dan memegang spatula.

"What are u doing dude, I don't need it" Kyuhyun berdecih, ia membuang mukanya lalu beranjak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Blaaammm

Siwon terlonjak saat dongsaengnya yang baru pulang dari new York itu membanting pintu dengan keras. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan sang adik yang terlihat begitu pembangkang. Ah atau bisa dibilang Kyuhyun yang mulai membangkang sejak Siwon mengutarakan perasaannya.

Siwon melepas apronnya kasar dan membanting spatula kearah wastafel, ia juga sudah mulai hampa dengan kekakuan diantara mereka, ia menyesali keputusan orang tua mereka yang mengirim Kyuhyun pulang ke Seoul guna menemani Siwon, tapi apa yang terjadi?

Flashback

Siwon menunggu gusar adiknya yang belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di gerbang 1, Siwon tampak bermain dengan ponselnya saat bahunya ditepuk pelan, ia mendongak, dongsaengnya berdiri disana dengan senyum kekanakan.

"hyuuunnng.."

Siwon memeluk adiknya yang sudah 6 tahun terakhir ini tidak bersamanya karena ikut orang tua mereka meneruskan bisnis di New York.

"Wow, Kyuhyun-ah kau tampak lebih berisi sekarang, kau makan apa disana huh?" Siwon berkelakar sementara Kyuhyun asyik memukul lengan kakaknya itu, ia tampak jengkel jika dikatai lebih berisi atau singkatnya bertambah gemuk.

"Jja, kita pulang ne, sepertinya kau lelah"

"tentu saja hyung, kau fikir berada di pesawat selama itu tidak membuatku lelah? Eh, aku juga lapar hehehe"

Siwon mengacak rambut dark brown adiknya gemas, tubuh mungkin bisa berubah tapi kelakuan dan sifat adiknya yang manja ini ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun sekali lagi sebelum merangkul bahu adiknya itu menuju mobil mereka.

Flashback End

….

Siwon membuka matanya pagi itu, ia masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya, jam dinding masih berputar di angka 5, masih terlalu pagi untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun untuk kuliah pagi ini. Ya kini Kyuhyun tengah meneruskan kuliahnya di salah satu universitas terbaik di Seoul, di Usianya yang menginjak angka 25 dan Siwon 27 tahun, ia menjadi anak yang mandiri, setidaknya setelah insiden 'perasaan' beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Siwon Menuruni tangga rumahnya pelan, ia memperhatikan seseorang sedang duduk di mini bar dengan posisi menidurkan kepalanya. Dahi Siwon berkerut, dengan lembut ia menepuk bahu sosok itu.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun?"

Siwon tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun, ia kembali menepuk bahu kyuhyun namun yang terdengar hanya erangan saja. Siwon tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali mengangkat adiknya yang sepertinya tengah mabuk itu.

Kyuhyun memang seperti ini sejak masa itu, sering pulang malam dalam keadaan mabuk atau membawa minuman untuk ia nikmati sendiri. Dan Siwon pun sulit untuk melarang adiknya, beberapa kali Kyuhyun bahkan nyaris melempari Siwon dengan botol minuman tatkala Hyungnya itu melarang kelakuan Kyuhyun.

"HHhh.." tidak sulit bagi Siwon untuk mengangkat tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun, Siwon terdiam di sisi ranjang, menatap wajah adiknya, adik kandungnya yang enath kenapa malah merebut hatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, wae? Wae? Kenapa harus kau? Kenapa harus kau yang hyung cintai? Kenapa? Sesama namja saja sudah memuakkan dan kini aku harus mencintai adik kandungku sendiri?" Siwon bermonolog sendiri, jemarinya tenang menelusuri rahang dan pipi Kyuhyun, tanpa ia sadari air matanya menetes. Rasa cinta yang ia miliki sungguh menyesakkan, ia sudah berkali-kali menahan, memberontak dari perasaannya namun yang terjadi malah menghancurkannya sendiri.

Flashback

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau ingin hyung antar?" Siwon merapikan dasinya sambil menatap refleksi Kyuhyun dari cermin di depannya, adiknya tu menggeleng

"Tidak usah hyung, Changmin akan datang menjemputku kok"

Dahi Siwon berkerut, Changmin? Nugu? Setahunya Kyuhyun baru seminggu di Seoul, dan setahu Siwon Kyuhyun adalah anak yang tertutup dan tidak mudah bergaul.

"Changmin?"

"Ne, hyung, Changmin sahabat baruku, dia namja yang baik"

Siwon kembali mendung, baik? Namja apa yang Kyuhyun anggap baik? Bukankah selama ini Kyuhyun hanya dekat dengannya?

"Ok, aku berangkat dulu Hyung" Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon sekilas lalu beranjak ke halaman rumahnya, dimana Changmin tengah menunggunya dengan motor Sport merah.

Siwon mengintip dari balik jendela, hatinya mendadak panas saat Kyuhyun terlihat memeluk pinggang Changmin saat motor itu mulai melaju.

…

Siwon duduk gelisah, sesekali ia melirik ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun, beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengirim pesan kepada dongsaengnya, menanyakan apa Kyuhyun sudah ada di rumah atau belum. Kemejanya sudah berantakan, bahkan berkas-berkas kerjaannya ia biarkan begitu saja. Fikirannya benar-benar terpaku pada adiknya, ya kita sebut saja Siwon seorang Brother complex, possessive atau apalah, ia memang seperti itu jika berurusan dengan Kyuhyun, adiknya.

"Ya Tuhan Kyuhyun kau membuat hyung mati muda"

Siwon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dasinya ia longgarkan. Dengan tergesa ia meninggalkan ruangannya.

"Eh Choi sajangnim anda mau kemana? sebentar lagi ada rapat" Nona Kim mencegah Siwon, namun namja itu tetap berlalu

"Batalkan semuanya, ada urusan yang jauh lebih penting dari itu semua" Ucap Siwon tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Nona Kim hanya menggeleng-geleng, ia jadi pusing sendiri sekarang, sesaat setelah Sajangnimnya itu menyuruh semua rapat disusun hari ini, malah kini Sajangnimnya sendiri yang membatalkan semuanya.

Siwon menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, di fikirannya hanya satu. Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Kyu, angkat teleponnya, ini sudah cukup sore"

"DAMN!" Siwon memukul setir dengan kuat, Kyuhyun tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya. Ia sudah 30 menit berkeliling kota mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun, namun anak itu belum juga ia temukan. Bahkan satpam kampusnya sekalipun mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menginjakkan kakinya di kampus hari ini. Jadi Kyuhyun dimana?

Ckiiitttt

Siwon menginjak rem nya mendadak, sekilas ia melihat sosok Kyuhyun di taman kota tadi, dengan cepat ia memundurkan mobilnya dan…benar! Itu Kyuhyun bersama seorang namja yang sepertinya tengah bercerita sesuatu pada adiknya, terbukti dari wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat sumringah dan sesekali tertawa. Dengan geram, Siwon keluar dari mobilnya, berjalan tergesa lalu melambat saat ia sudah berada tepat di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Ehem!"

Kyuhyun sontak berbalik saat ia mendengar suara oarng yang sangat ia kenali.

"Siwon hyung?" kagetnya, Siwon hanya mengankat sebelah alisnya. 'mati aku, Siwon hyung pasti akan marah' bathin KYuhyun sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon hyung?" Suara Siwon tegas, ia masih berdiri di antara Kyuhyun dan temannya.

"Hyung, aku bisa jelaskan, aku dan Kyu-"

"Stop! Aku tidak meminta penjelasanmu, aku hanya menunggu adikku berbicara. Oh dan jangan memanggilku 'Hyung' aku bukan Hyungmu" Siwon memotong penjelasan teman Kyuhyun, ia masih menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang tertunduk dengan jemari diremas cemas.

"Hyung, mianhe.." Kyuhyun lirih, Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sudahlah, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku, sekarang kita pulang, ini sudah malam" Siwon menarik lengan adiknya untuk berdiri, Kyuhyun menurut saja, ia takut, takut jika Hyung yang ia sayangi itu berubah marah padanya.

"Dan aku, uhm.."

"Changmin, Sim Changmin" ucap teman Kyuhyun yang ternyata bernama Changmin cepat.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyuhyun seharian ini, lain kali aku mohon jangan mengganggu perkuliahan kalian" Siwon menepuk bahu Changmin tegas. Ia tidak ingin pendidikan adiknya menjadi hancur hanya dengan mengikuti pergaulan kota.

"Ne,ne Siwon-ssi" Changmin membungkuk sopan, ia juga merasa takut dengan sifat Siwon yang terbukti sangat tegas. Ia tadi mengira Siwon akan membantingnya ke tanah saat ia kedapatan mengajak Kyuhyun membolos, namun yang ada malah Siwon menasihatinya.

...

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan sekarang Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tegang, Siwon masih duduk di depannya menunggu jawaban di ruangan yang mereka sebut 'ruangan konseling' itu. Ruangan yang masih sama sejak mereka menginjak usia 5 tahun hingga kini, ruangan yang selalu orang tua mereka jadikan sebagai ruangan konsultasi jika anak-anak mereka mendapat masalah atau berbuat kesalahan.

Siwon mendesah, Kyuhyun masih saja dalam mode 'STANDBYE' ia tetap mengunci bibirnya. Siwon memutar pandangan matanya ke sekitar ruangan yang hanya di selimuti cahaya redup, namun sebuah jendela besar di sisi mereka membiaskan cahaya rembulan yang saat itu tengah membulat sempurna.

"Kau sudah dewasa Kyunnie, hyung tidak mau kau salah jalan"

"…"

"Kau tahu bukan, kau satu-satunya adik hyung, kau satu-satunya orang yang Hyung sayangi setelah appa dan umma"

"…"

"Hyung tidak mau kau hancur, hyung ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

"…."

"Hyung memberikan semuanya untukmu, apapun yang Kyunnie inginkan, tapi hyung mohon, jangan kecewakan kepercayaan yang hyung berikan pada Kyunnie"

"…"

Siwon memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Ia seakan ingin menangis, namun sangat sulit.

"Hiks..Hiks..Hyuuuunnng..Hiks..Hiks…Mianheeeeeee.."

Kyuhyun berdiri dari Kursinya dan beranjak memeluk Siwon dari belakang, tangisnya semakin kencang saat Siwon mengusap lengannya yang melingkari leher Siwon.

"Sssttt.. uljima Kyu, uljima.."

Siwon menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, sama seperti saat mereka masih kecil, saat mereka mendapat hukuman dari orang tuanya, saat..ah, Siwon jadi ingin menangis juga jika ia mengingat itu semua.

"Ssssttt, Kyunnie jebal jangan menangis, kau membuat hyung sedih"

Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya kasar, ia memeluk Siwon dari atas pangkuan kakaknya itu.

"Kyu sayang hyung, sayaaaaannnng sekali"

Siwon tersenyum, ia mengelus punggung adiknya yang masih menyisakan isakan kecil.

"Hyung juga sayang Kyunnie. Sangat"

FLASHBACK END

TBC *dengan tidak etisnya*


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita with BIG bow

.

.

WonKyu

.

.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit, seharusnya pagi ini ia harus menghadiri rapat kantornya namun kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri . dengan lemah Siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa tunggal dekat ruang tengah. Ia memejamkan matanya, sungguh untuk naik ke kamarnya saja Siwon sepertinya sudah tidak sanggup, ia hanya berharap kepalanya bisa sembuh dengan segera.

"Tidak ke kantor?"

Siwon membuka matanya walaupun terasa menusuk kepala, Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya dengan tampilan berantakan, bau alcohol masih menyengat dari tubuhnya.

"Mandilah dulu, sepertinya kau menghabiskan banyak minuman semalam" Siwon beringsut, berusaha bangkit namun keseimbangannya goyah, ia malah jatuh menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun yang secara refleks memeluk tubuhnya.

"Kau sakit?"

Dada Siwon terasa nyeri saat mendengar Kyuhyun seakan membentengi diri mereka berdua dengan sebutan 'Kau'

"Tidak, gwenchana"

Siwon berusaha berdiri tegak namun kembali goyah.

"Kau sakit, dan jangan membantah"

Siwon diam saja saat Kyuhyun membantunya ke atas, sungguh ia ingin menangis detik itu juga, melampiaskan betapa ia merindukan Kyuhyunnya, betapa ia menginginkan Kyuhyunnya, betapa ia mencintai Kyuhyunnya.

Kyuhyun menidurkan Siwon dengan pelan, menarik selimut hingga ke dada kakaknya itu. Siwon masih memejamkan matanya, sekarang setelah kepalanya, perutnya mulai terasa diaduk-aduk mual.

"Diam dan tunggu disini"

Kyuhyun beranjak membuka laci nakas mencari obat yang biasa Siwon simpan saat dirinya terserang demam. Namun matanya terpaku pada sebuah gambar dengan bingkai kayu klasik di atas nakas, gambar dirinya dan Siwon dengan kakaknya itu merangkul tubuhnya dari belakang. Mereka terlihat bahagia, berbeda dengan situasi sekarang.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah, jujur ia merasakan sesak. Sangat sesak. Ia melirik Siwon yang memejamkan matanya, ia menggeleng samar.

"Ini obatnya, minum dan istirahatlah" Dengan sekali tarikan nafas Kyuhyun membangunkan Siwon, menyerahkan obat dengan segelas air.

Siwon melirk Kyuhyun yang tidak memandangnya, malah mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di kamar itu.

"Kyu.."

"Kau sudah meminum obatnya? Istirahatlah, aku tidak ingin eomma dan appa memarahiku karena kau sakit"

Kyuhyun bergegas merapikan selimut Siwon lalu meletakkan gelas kosong ke nakas, dengan langkah cepat ia berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

"Kyu.. Hyung mohon.."

"…"

"Kyu.."

"Ini salah hyung, ini tidak akan berhasil" Lirih Kyuhyun tanpa membalikkan badannya. Siwon mendesah kecewa.

"Kyu, kita.."

"Sudahlah hyung"

Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Siwon lalu setengah berlari meninggalkan Siwon di kamarnya sendiri. Siwon memejamkan matanya, jemarinya meremas dadanya ngilu, Tanpa terasa airmatanya merembes di kedua pipinya. Tidak berbeda dengan seseorang yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Siwon yang telah tertutup, Kyuhyun mengunci mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, menahan isakannya agar tidak lolos, Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut, tubuhnya terasa lemah. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, namun melihat jarak diantara mereka juga bukan yang Kyuhyun pinta. Ia sangat menyayangi Siwon, sangat.

FLASHBACK

Siwon meremas sebuah surat pernyataan di depannya, dahinya berkerut saat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jangan memandang hyung seperti itu, hyung tidak akan mengizinkanmu"

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Hyung, ini hanya camping, hanya 3 hari, wae?"

"…"

"Hyung, pleaseeeeee…" Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya lagi, kali ini ia memeluk tubuh Siwon dari belakang, Siwon yang tengah memasang dasinya hanya tersenyum tipis. Selalu seperti ini, selalu akan begini.

"Hyung ikut"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, ia kemudian menggeleng keras.

"Hyung, aku sudah besar sekarang, pleaseeee"

Siwon berfikir sebentar, namun kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak akan"

"Hyung! Appa dan eomma saja mengizinkanku, kenapa hyung tidak?" Merasa jengkel Kyuhyun menaikkan nada bicaranya yang langsung dilempari gleathdare oleh Siwon

"Dimana tata krama mu Choi Kyuhyun!" Tegas Siwon. Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak lalu menunduk, merasa dirinya memang salah. Siwon yang menyadari kelakuannya barusan bergerak cepat merangkul adiknya.

"Sssttt, mianhe..hyung hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu kyu, kau tahu dengan jelas bukan betapa Hyung menyayangimu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia memeluk kakaknya, menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sang kakak, aroma yang membuatnya nyaman dan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat. Siwon mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, menandakan betapa ia menyayangi, ani mencintai adiknya itu.

"Mianhe hyung, jika hyung melarang, aku tidak akan pergi" Lirih Kyuhyun, Siwon menggeleng. Ditangkupnya wajah Kyuhyun lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Tidak kyu, pergilah, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk berhati-hati dan ingat semua pesan hyung arra?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk senang, ia memeluk Siwon erat.

"gomawo hyung.. saranghae"

Deg.

Entah kenapa Siwon merasa hal lain saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kata itu, kata yang menurutnya sangat sakral.

"Nado nae dongsaeng, nado saranghae"

Dan Siwon menolak semuanya, semua perasaan aneh yang menderanya, bukan hanya sekali namun setiap waktu, setiap waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Kyuhyun, setiap waktu saat mimpi membawanya melayang bersama bayangan Kyuhyun, semua hal tentang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyunnya.

...

Hari yang Kyuhyun nantikan tiba, dengan semangat ia membereskan semua perlengkapan camping nya selama 3 hari saat pintu kamarnya terbuka lalu menampakkan Siwon yang berdiri dengan wajah masam. Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu beranjak menarik lengan Siwon untuk duduk di ranjangnya, ia memeluk Siwon erat.

"Gomawo sudah mengizinkanku hyung"

Siwon hanya mengangguk samar, sejujurnya ia masih tidak rela Kyuhyun berada jauh dari dirinya, jauh dari pengawasannya.

"Kau harus janji menghubungiku setiap saat Kyu"

Gantian Kyuhyun yang mengangguk.

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya ke jendela, ini terlalu menyiksanya. Jika saja ia bisa memilih ia akan kembali ke pelukan eommanya di New York sana.

Ia tahu sejak hari itu ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya, dengan Siwon hyungnya, dengan mereka. Seolah sebuah pembatas imajiner ada di antaranya. Kyuhyun menyesal, menyesali apa yang ia lakukan hari itu, menyesali kebodohan terbesarnya, seandainya kini tidak akan ada yang berbeda dengan dirinya dan Siwon. Tidak akan ada.

Siwon mencoba bangun, ia menolehkan kepalanya pelan, sepertinya malam sudah datang, cukup lama ia tertidur. Kepalanya memang masih terasa pusing namun ia juga sedikit memikirkan Kyuhyun, tentang pembicaraan mereka pagi tadi, ia sepertinya perlu menjelaskannya, semuanya.

"Kyu.." Siwon mengetuk kamar Kyuhyun yang tepat disamping kamarnya.

"Bisa buka pintunya? Hyung ingin bicara.." Lanjutnya sambil bersandar, nafasnya sesak.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, tatapan mata mereka bertemu, entah sesakit apa yang tengah mereka rasakan yang pastinya liquid bening itu turun membasahi pipi Siwon dengan sendirinya.

"Mau bicara apa?" Acuh Kyuhyun.

"Mianhe.." Siwon menelan ludahnya, berusaha mengumpulkan semua energinya hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar meminta maaf.

"Mianhe jika hyung terlalu menyayangimu, mianhe hyung terlalu membutuhkanmu, mianhe jika hyung tidak bisa tanpamu.."

"..."

"Mianhe jika hyung mencintaimu.."

"..."

"Lebih dari sekedar hubungan hyung dan dongsaengnya.."

Blash.

Dada Kyuhyun terasa ditikam belati, perih dan menyakitkan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Siwon mengatakan itu, namun tetap saja membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut.

"Izinkan kali ini hyung berlaku egois.."

"Maksud hy-"

Brukk.

Tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Siwon terlebih dahulu mendorong Kyuhyun, hingga tubuh adiknya itu menempel di dinding samping pintu, mata Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget saat bibir Siwon menempel di bibirnya sangat lembut, tubuhnya juga tersentak saat lengan kanan Siwon memeluk pinggangnya erat, sementara lengan kirinya menempel di dinding, berusaha menjadi penyeimbang tubuhnya yang masih saja membangkang.

Sentuhan yang sangat pelan dan lembut, tanpa kesan terburu-buru. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya, lelah dengan pemberontakannya yang terasa sia-sia hingga ia merasa bibir Siwon bergetar dan sesuatu yang basah menetes menyentuh ujung hidungnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, hatinya memanas, perih yang selama ini ia rasakan kini lebih terasa tatkala matanya menangkap Siwon tengah memejamkan matanya dengan alis bertaut dan dengan isakan kecil yang teredam bibir mereka, seolah tengah menahan sakit yang teramat sangat, sakit yang mereka ketahui bukan karena demam yang Siwon idap, namun karena hal lain, hal yang tidak bisa mereka ungkapkan dengan kata-kata namun cukup terbukti hanya dengan tatapan mata mereka.

Kyuhyun ikut terisak, cukup sudah tembok keangkuhan yang ia bangun, cukup sudah kebohongan yang ia buat, ia menyerah.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon erat, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu, namun cukup seperti ini saja untuk malam ini. Mereka hanya memutuskan untuk terisak dalam sentuhan.

"I'm done kyu.." Ucap Siwon dengan bibir bergetar, mereka masih berada dalam posisi yang sama.

"…"

"Aku.. melepasmu"

Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya Siwon, Siwon menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai kabur akan airmata. Kyuhyun terdiam, pelukannya terlepas.

"Hyung.."

"Kau benar, ini akan sulit, ini tidak akan mudah kita lalui, ini salah"

Siwon nyaris limbung namun Kyuhyun dengan cepat memeluk Siwon kembali, memeluk tubuh hyungnya, kakak kandungnya, orang yang sebenarnya ia cintai, bukan sebagai hyung, tapi sebagai hati yang mencari pasangannya. Ia tahu dengan jelas ini salah, ia juga memutuskan jika yang ia lakukan salah. Tapi bukankah Siwon mengatakan jika mereka akan mencobanya? Kenapa Siwon berhenti menyakinkannya? Kenapa?

Kyuhyun tidak berbicara apapun. Ia memeluk Siwon dengan begitu erat.

Setelah ini, ia tidak mungkin memeluk hyungnya seperti ini, memeluk Siwonnya seerat ini, jika ia akan menjalani sebuah ikatan yang penuh tanggung jawab. Menikah.

TBC

Mianhe mianhe mianhe.. sepertinya tadi aku salah update reader.. hiks hiks hiks

seharusnya 'UPS' yang update eh malah ter update ke 'SOBER'

maaf maaf maaf ya readers..

bow bow bo


End file.
